Hikawa Iona/Image Gallery
Official Profiles HappinessChargePrettyCurePromo.jpg|Cure Fortune on the series's main poster Fortune's Poster Pose.png|Cure Fortune's pose from the official poster Fortune.jpg|Cure Fortune's official profile from Toei's website. Curefuture.jpg|Cure Fortune's official profile from Asahi's website. Fortune2.jpg|Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune's official profile from Asahi's website. fortune1.jpg|Cure Fortune's profile from Asahi's website. Fortune3.jpg|Hikawa Iona's profile from Asahi's website. charge_fc4_arabian_t-vert.jpg|Pine Arabian profile from Asahi's website. charge_fc4_japan_t-vert.jpg|Anmitsu Komachi from Asahi's website. hikawa iona summer.jpg|Hikawa Iona's summer profile. Img_chara06.png|Official profile (Toei Animation) Hcpc.fortune.toeiprof.png|Cure Fortune Profile. Hikawa_Iona.png|Iona's School Uniform Profile. Hikawa_Iona_Karate.png|Iona's Karate Profile. PineArabian.png|Pine Arabian Profile. AnmitsuKomachi.png|Anmitsu Komachi Profile. innocent01.png|Official profile of Cure Fortune in her Innocent Form. Image cure04.png|Cure Fortune's movie profile. IonaProfile.jpg|Bio on Iona/Cure Fortune. FortuneForms.jpg|Fortune's Pine Arabian and Anmitsu Komachi forms. Iona_Fortune_All_Stras_Profil.png|Cure Fortune's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Fortune Haru no Carnival.png|Cure Fortune's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ c03_4_main (1).png|Cure Fortune's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Fortune Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Fortune's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Fortune.png|Infant Cure Fortune profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureFortuneMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Fortune from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Iona Hikawa's Casual Cloths (In Anime Series).png|Iona's casual clothes as seen in the anime Screenshots Hikawa Iona 7af1.png|Iona shown in the opening. Megumi.along.with.PNG|Iona with the other Cures. 11.jpg|Iona close-up. Hcpc08.jpg|Iona in her school uniform. Hikawailona.jpg|Iona as a fortune teller. Ionakimono.jpg|Iona at the dojo. Hikawaionasmile.jpg|Iona smiling at Kazumi. HCPC18_Iona.png|Iona in her wedding outfit Ionacloseup.jpg|Iona in episode 18. ionakicking.jpg|Iona kicks the soccer ball. ionayelling.jpg|Iona yelling at Hime again. ionaandhimeplaying.jpg|Iona and Hime during a play. ionarevealsherself.jpg|Iona announces that she is Cure Fortune. HCPC19 Hime and Iona Hmm.png|Iona and Hime mad at each other IonaHIKAwa.jpg|Iona talking to Hime Ionashocked.jpg|Shocked Iona. IonaSmILes.jpg|Iona smiles at Hime. Fortune Mimicing Lovely Beam.jpg|Iona mimicking Lovely Beam. hncp24-iona07.jpg|Iona holding a beach ball HCPC27 Teacher Iona.jpg|Iona as a Teacher in episode 27. HCPC28 Hawaii Girls.jpg|Iona with the other Cures before heading to Hawaii IonaInFancyDress.jpg|Iona in a party dress. IonaSummerUniform.jpg|Iona in her summer uniform. IonaMakeup.jpg|Iona with makeup on. WorriedIona.jpg|Worried Iona. HCPC33 Glassan Thumbs Up.jpg|Glasan giving Iona a thumbs-up. HCPC35 Yuko With Iona.jpg|Iona with Yuko as they delivered the lunches Maria'sMemories.jpg|Dark Tender's memory of Iona. Young Iona practicing karate with Maria.png|Young Iona practicing karate with Maria. Iona challenging Maria.png|Iona challenging Maria. Iona's lost.png|Iona's loss Iona massaging Maria.png|Iona massaging Maria. Iona with the Fortune Tambourine.png|Iona with the Fortune Tambourine. Iona and Hime.png|Iona and Hime HCPC32 - Iona cute pose.JPG|Iona's cute pose. Iona's smile.png|Iona's smile Thanks Hime i love it.jpg|Iona's gift from Hime. A Serious Fortune.png|A serious Iona Young Iona.png|Young Iona meeting Seiji Princess And Fortune Sealed.jpg|Iona trapped in a mirror along with Hime in episode 48 IonaT.png|Iona thinking IonaHappy.png|Happy Iona Iona'sFirstDate.jpg|Iona on her first date with Yuya IonaDate2.png|Iona on her first date with Yuya Cure Fortune HCPC01_Enter_Cure_Fortune.png|Cure Fortune in episode 1. Hcpc.fortunewings.PNG|Cure Fortune with wings. FortuneLovePreBrace.png|Stardust Shoot with LovePreBrace. hncp01-fortune-siark01.jpg|Fortune purifying the Saiark Hcpc.fortunegurasan.PNG|Cure Fortune and Glasan in episode 1 Cure Fortune's Smile.jpg|Cure Fortune's smile. Curefortunehcpc4.jpg|Cure Fortune appearance in episode 4. Fortune and Glasan HCPC Episode 08.jpg|Cure Fortune and Glasan. Fortune looks.jpg|Fortune refuses to team up with Lovely. Cure Fortune and Galan.jpg|Fortune about to face Phantom. Cure fortune cure lovely.jpg|Fortune and Lovely. 500thEpisodeIntro.jpg|Cure Fortune with the other Happiness Charge Pretty Cures saying the special 500th episode congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 14. Cure Fortune HCPC 16.jpg|Cure Fortune in episode 16. HCPC18 Fortune Not Effected By Form Change..png|Cure Fortune is unaffected by Hawaiian Alohaloe. fortune vs phantom.png|Cure Fortune vs Phantom. fortunewithmirror.jpg|Cure Fortune holding up a PreChanMirror. Precure star stream.png|Cure Fortune using Star Stream Lovelyandfortunedream.jpg|Fortune with Lovely in Hime's dream Lovelyandfortunefighting.png|Cure Fortune and Cure Lovely fighting Fortunerescueslovely.jpg|Cure Fortune rescues Cure Lovely HCPC21 Fortune in The Pretty Cure Graveyard.jpg|Fortune in the Pretty Cure Graveyard. HCPC22 Fortune Knocked Out of Her Henshin.jpg|Fortune knocked out of her transformation in episode 22. FortunesNewAttack.png|Fortune Star Ring. Hcpc.fortune.stance.PNG|Fortune's pre-introduction pose Making The Star.jpg|Fortune drawing the Star. Fortune.png|Cure Fortune's finishing pose FortuneTambourineAttack.jpg|Fortune using Starlight Ascension Fortune With Star Item.jpg|Fortune Tambourine. Fortune Holding Tender's mirror.jpg|Fortune holding Tender's Mirror. CureFortunewithherTambourine.jpg|Fortune with the Fortune Tambourine Hncp22-fortune-phantom02.jpg|Fortune deflecting Phantom's attack HCPC23 Friends.jpg|Fortune and Princess become good friends. hncp24-fortune05.jpg|Fortune during episode 24 FortunePurifyingTheGenerals.jpg|Fortune using Starlight Ascension on the Phantom Empire's generals. FortuneEp30.jpg|Fortune reaches out her hand to Lovely. FortunesReflection.jpg|Fortune's reflection in the Shining Make Dresser. Fortune(Happiness Bang).png|Fortune during Happiness Big Bang. HCPC31 Fortune New Attack.jpg|Fortune performs Fortune Shaking Star. FortuneSpeaking.jpg|Fortune speaking to Namakeldar. Fortune asking for power to save Yuuya.png|Fortune asking for power to save Yuuya. Fortune Half Form.png|Fortune during Happiness Big Bang HCPC33 HCT Eye Catches.png|Fortune in a split screen Cure Fortune noticing her sister.png|Fortune noticing her sister. Fortune shocked to see her sister.png|Fortune shocked to see her sister. HCPC Fortune During Purefiction.png|Fortune ready to dive in. Fortune singing.png|Fortune singing during Innocent Purification. Fortune holding Mirage's hands.png|Fortune holding Mirage's hands. Tender and Fortune Duo Attack'.png|Cure Fortune fighting along side her sister HCPC46 Fortune Flashback.png|Seiji vs. Fortune Fortune Seiji.png|Fortune's attempt to reach Seiji To The Final Battle.png|Cure Fortune heads to the red planet with the others PLFH.png|Cure Fortune summoning the Shining Make Dresser with the other Cures PrincessLovelyFortuneHoney.png|Fortune getting hugged by Lovely FlyingPLFH.png|Cure Fortune flying with her teammates CureFortuneL.png|Cure Fortune smiles FortuneStand.png|Cure Fortune stands by Saiark Maxresdefault (3).jpg|Fortune during the group transformation Pine Arabian HCPC_Pine_Fortune_Wink.jpg|Fortune attacking in her Pine Arabian form. hncp23-precard02.jpg|The Pine Arabian PreCards in the Fortune Piano Anmitsu Komachi Anmitsu_Komachi_HCPC24.jpg|Anmitsu Komachi AnmitsuKomachiCards.jpg|The Anmitsu Komachi PreCards in the Fortune Piano Innocent Form CureFortuneInnocent.jpg|Fortune in her Innocent Form. Curef.jpg|Fortune during Emerald Illusion EmeraldIllusion.jpg|Fortune's reflection in the Shining Make Dresser Cureatt.jpg|Fortune summoning the jewel Previews Tumblr n71sncGMap1qcu6mno1 250.jpg|Anmitsu Komachi and Pine Arabian preview. Fortuneformchanges.jpg|Clearer preview of Fortune's form changes. AnmistuKomachiSketch.jpg|Anmitsu Komachi concept sketch. PineArabianSketch.jpg|Pine Arabian concept sketch. Others cure fortune appears in episode 14.jpg|Cure Fortune in the opening of episode 14 Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery